North Atlantic Treaty Organization
The North Atlantic Treaty Organization is an International and intergovernmental military association that was put into service from the North Atlantic Treaty signed April 4th, 1949. The Organization brings countries together in alliance for defense from third party influences such as Communism when it was instated. In 2009, NATO had received over 70% of global international support. NATO as of 2032: Belgium: France: Iceland: Spain: Australia: Sweden: Turkey: Israel: Germany: United Kingdom: With the history it has with the United States, its only fair Britain charges head-on with America to Germany, in hopes to aid in the securing of Berlin. Soon after, Scotland mobilized its forces alongside Britain, and soon, Wales as well. One massive force, under the flag of the United Kingdom, in 2033, they had amassed an army of over 150 million troops, quarter of which, were British Commandos, eager for the kill. With the passing of Queen Elizabeth far behind them, they show no sadness as they march towards Berlin, praising her name. United States: The powerhouse of the Treaty, the well respected and cunning country of the United States, has sent a massive military force to Germany, with a goal of securing Berlin, men and women of service say there goodbyes and ship off to war, many of them expecting never to see the mainland again. With the main forces gone, the United States' only means of defense are its Law Enforcement, National Guard, slight Air Force and Navy presence against Northern Canada, and far Southern Brazil. Warsaw as of 2032: Canada: In February, 2029, Canada was ceased by a military dictator and ruled over until the point that they secede from the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation and align with the re-immersion of the Warsaw Pact in November of 2030. They install a dictatorship official on the 30th of November, 2030 and begin to dismantle what remained of Parliament. Russia: In December of 2030, Vladimir Putin, President of Russia passes away at the age of 78, leaving it to his successor, Anton Chernenko. Chernenko, with his political power, strengthens the power of the Warsaw Pact. In his strength, the militarised forces of Russia invade the Ukraine on the 5th of February, 2031, expanding the Warsaw Pact's influence on the world.(NATO Conference) 10 days later, on the 15th, Russia Invades Poland and Germany simultaneously. Their actions cost the lives of approximately 55,000 people, assorted military and collateral. '''China: '''The population of china is decimated by the spread of Cortex Fever, going from 2 billion to 407 million. 70% of the population is decimated by infection, limiting the combative effectiveness and the industrial capacity of the world's leading industrial country. '''Iraq: '''With the leadership of Iraq being contested for the last twenty years due to reappearance of insurgents in the country since early 2019 the unstable government fends off war lords seeking to control the country. At the start of the war the army couped the Iranian and under the rule the country engaged in a land locked war with the drives of militants still plaguing the country side who refuse to lay down arms. '''Brazil: '''Due to spread of the Cortex Fever in Asia, there is a stronger Japanese and Chinese presence, increasing the population and cultural diversity of Brazil, but increasing poverty due to quarantine spending of Asian immigrants. '''North Korea: '''With decades of military build up in the asian continent North Korea moved troops to southern China on October 25th 2031 to bolster forces with their Chinese allies. Unbeknown to the small communist country, China has been over run by Cortex Fever which forced the military force to rout back into North Korea. The country has been radio silent since November 1st 2031.